Saint Valentin au Deathscythe
by Noan
Summary: [UA]Comment Trowa s'est retrouvé à bosser pour Quatre...et plus si affinité! Cadeau pour Mithy!


**Petit cadeau de Saint Valentin!!!**

**Parce que le premier pous a eu du succés, voici la version TrowaxQuatre.**

**Ca se passe toujours au Deathscythe, et c'est les souvenir de Trowa qu'on évoque!!**

**Disclamer: Rien est à moi... ce que je hais cette phrase!!**

**Résumé: Comment Trowa s'est retrouvé à bosser pour Quatre...et plus si affinité!!**

**Gros bisous à Siashini pour sa correction exprés!!!**

**Petite note: Cadeau particulier à Calamithy!! Tu le voulais, ben le voila le 03x04!!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture!!**

**-**

**-**

**Saint-Valentin au Deathscythe :**

-

-

Trowa enfilait tranquillement sa tenue de travail, pull à col roulé noir, un jean de la même couleur et des boots tout aussi sombres.

Il savait qu'il était impressionnant ainsi vêtu et c'était le but recherché, la majeure partie de son travail était d'être impressionnant.

Il était videur dans une des boîtes les plus en vogue de Sank-City, le Deathscythe.

-

Quand il y repensait, rien ne l'aurait destiné à travailler un jour pour la famille Winner et pourtant…

Il avait grandi dans un cirque avec sa famille, il avait même monté un numéro de voltige tout simplement bluffant, sans aide, ni filet…

Depuis tout petit, il avait toujours cru finir sa vie au milieu des animaux sauvages et autres clowns et artistes.

Mais la vie en avait voulu autrement.

-

A cause d'une mauvaise blessure au genou droit, suite à une chute lors d'une répétition, il avait dû arrêter.

Il était resté quelque temps pour aider, surtout avec les lions avec lesquels il avait une certaine affinité, mais il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir participer au spectacle et il avait fini par partir.

-

Ses parents ne s'y étaient pas opposés. Ils voyaient leur fils dépérir à vu d'œil et ils avaient préféré l'aider à s'installer en ville, le temps qu'il trouve un boulot et qu'il puisse subvenir seul à ses besoins.

Trowa leur en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

Ca avait été difficile de changer de vie, de devenir sédentaire, lui qui avait toujours bougé à droite et à gauche. Le danger aussi lui manquait beaucoup et il s'était tourné vers la police.

Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que Trowa ne supportait pas, c'était aller à l'encontre de ses propres convictions.

Et punir au lieu de comprendre et d'aider, ce n'était pas son style. Il démissionna au bout de quelques mois.

-

Trowa attrapa ses clés et son casque et sortit de chez lui.

Il descendit au garage privé de sa résidence où son petit bébé, une Suzuki GSX1300R Hayabusa, un monstre de puissance et de vitesse qu'il s'était offert quelques mois après avoir été embauché par Quatre.

Son regard caressa les courbes sombres de sa machine avant de s'installer dessus et de pousser un profond soupir de bien-être quand il l'eut mise en route. A chaque premier vrombissement, un frisson de pur bonheur remontait son échine pour se perdre sur sa nuque.

Ce petit bijou lui donnait les mêmes sensations qu'il ressentait quand il voltigeait et il n'avait jamais regretté de l'avoir acheté.

-

Sa rencontre avec l'Héritier Winner avait été épique.

C'était, il y a 4 ans maintenant.

Trowa avait trouvé une place d'agent de sécurité dans un grand magasin et ce soir là, il avait fini assez tard.

Contrairement à son habitude où il faisait une petite balade dans le grand parc de Sank-City en rentrant pour se détendre, il prit le chemin le plus direct pour son petit chez lui, rêvant d'une douche bien chaude et de son lit.

Bien lui prit…

-

A cette époque, il n'habitait pas encore dans cette résidence un peu chic mais plutôt dans le quartier populaire de la ville et, régulièrement, il s'interposait dans des bagarres.

Et ce soir là, ne fit pas exception sauf qu'il ne se trouva pas face à deux trois loubards sur un pov' mec qui n'avait rien demandé à personne mais presque toute une bande de voyous face à un jeune homme de toute beauté visiblement pas dans son monde…

Sa lèvre était fendue et sa chemise était tachée de sang mais il tenait tête à ses agresseurs et ses yeux brillaient d'une volonté farouche.

-

Il laissa presque sa moto le conduire au boulot.

Ce soir allait ramener bon nombre d'abrutis en mal d'amour et qui se beurreraient la gueule pour oublier.

Un surcroît de travail en perspective.

Au moins, il avait la compensation de retrouver ses amis, Wufei, Sally, Hilde, Duo, Heero ainsi que son patron Quatre.

Il n'oublierait jamais cette première rencontre qui lui avait vraiment fait forte impression.

-

Trowa s'était alors avancé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'un des voyous tout en lui disant de dégager ses potes et lui.

L'autre avait rétorqué d'un violent coup de poing qu'il avait anticipé et lui avait renvoyé une droite de toute beauté. Cela avait relancé la bagarre.

Le jeune homme et lui s'était jeté dans un bel ensemble dans la mêlée, mettant les voyous un à un au tapis.

Jusqu'à qu'il y en ait un qui sorte un couteau.

Trowa ne l'avait pas vu et il ne put rien faire quand il sentit le jeune homme le bousculait violemment et se faire entailler l'avant-bras à la place de son dos.

-

Il avait rapidement désarmé l'impudent et une fois que tout ce beau monde avait fini par détaller comme des lapins, il avait embarqué le jeune homme chez lui pour le soigner.

L'entaille était minime et ne nécessitait pas de points de suture.

Heureusement.

Le jeune homme s'était alors présenté.

Ils avaient pas mal parlé enfin Quatre avait beaucoup parlé et lui avait écouté.

Il avait été très surpris de se retrouver face à Quatre Raberba Winner mais il avait découvert un jeune homme en total contraste avec ce qu'il pensait des gens de la haute et il avait appris à l'apprécier.

-

Il gara sa moto à l'arrière de l'établissement et alla se changer.

Duo était déjà aux platines faisant danser Hilde, Sally et Wufei qui mettaient tout en place pour la soirée.

Il aimait bien le natté.

Il était arrivé quelques mois plus tôt et le soir de son embauche, il lui était carrément tombé dans les bras.

Trowa n'avait pu se retenir de lui faire une remarque graveleuse à laquelle le jeune homme avait répondu au tac o tac avec un immense sourire.

-

Quatre ne lui avait proposé cette place de suite.

Non, il s'était tranquillement mais sûrement installé dans sa vie.

L'Arabe avait l'art et la manière de s'imposer à vous sans que vous n'y retrouviez rien à redire.

Avec habilité, il l'avait poussé à se confier un peu à lui, son enfance, son boulot qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment etc, etc, etc…

Quatre avait attendu le bon moment, celui où il était certain qu'il ne refuserait pas sa proposition de boulot.

Et il avait réussi…

Trowa avait accepté de bon cœur cette place de videur.

-

Le jeune homme salua tout le monde avant d'aller déposer ses affaires dans les vestiaires réservés aux employés.

Il y retrouva Heero qui se changeait.

Trowa se permit en sourire en coin.

Quand Quatre lui avait demandé de venir danser pour la Saint Valentin, Heero avait refusé net, ne souhaitant pas travailler ce soir là. Mais apparemment, il avait réussi à le faire changer d'avis.

Puis il passa voir Quatre dans son bureau pour lui dire bonsoir.

-

Seulement, la seule chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendu, c'était de tomber sous le charme enjôleur du blondinet.

Hm !

Ce n'était pas prévu dans le contrat ça.

C'était lui qui s'était mis à observer son patron pour savoir sa préférence, pour le connaître mieux aussi.

Et subtilement, il avait commencé à le chauffer au corps, tout en douceur, en passant inaperçu.

-

Ils échangèrent quelques mots avant qu'il n'aille rejoindre son poste, la soirée allait bientôt commencer.

Il avait une chance inouïe, de la porte, il pouvait profiter du spectacle que Duo et Heero offraient au clubbers et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Heero était un excellent danseur et Duo faisait des merveilles avec ses platines.

C'était incroyable, même avec la distance, il pouvait sentir tout ce qui liait les deux jeunes hommes qui s'étaient rencontrés ici même, il y avait tout juste quelques mois.

D'ailleurs, ça l'avait beaucoup amusé de les voir partir ensemble le soir-même. Il n'aurait vraiment pas cru que ça durerait.

-

Du coup, il s'était demandé s'il ne devrait pas être aussi direct avec le blondinet de son cœur. Mais ce n'était pas son genre, il passait toujours un temps infini à observer avant d'agir, c'était dans sa nature et il n'y pouvait rien.

Seulement, ça lui avait permis d'apprendre que Quatre passait une partie de sa soirée devant les écrans de vidéo surveillance, d'apprendre aussi qu'il aimait les yeux verts et qu'il adorait les balades en moto…

D'étranges coïncidences…

Mais ce soir, il était décidé à ramener son patron avec lui.

-

Il y a quelques jours, il avait surpris une discussion entre Duo et lui.

« Putain Quatre t'abuses !!! Tu préfèrerais pas rester chez toi avec ton homme, avec un dîner aux chandelles et faire des câlins toute la nuit ?

- Oh si Duo ! Quoi de plus romantique qu'un dîner préparé avec amour rien que pour deux avant de finir nus devant un feu de cheminée…

- Ben tu vois !! Alors pourquoi nous faire bosser le soir de la St Valentin ?

- D'un, le business et je suis sûr que vous ne seriez pas contre une petite prime et deux, pour profiter de tout ça, il faut être deux !!!! »

Quatre était célibataire et c'était la seule chose qu'il n'avait pas réussi à savoir…

-

Et ce fut une blondinette terriblement collante qui lui donna l'occasion dont il rêvait.

Vers une heure du matin, une jeune femme arriva seule et il la laissa rentrer sans plus s'en soucier.

Il fut surpris quand Hilde vint le chercher 2 heures après.

« Tro', y a un problème dans le bureau de Quatre !!

Ok ! Demande à Heero de venir à ma place s'il te plait. »

Heero était le plus baraqué des employés après lui et de temps en temps, il remplaçait Trowa quand il avait besoin.

Quand l'Asiatique arriva, Trowa quitta son poste.

-

La porte du bureau était grande ouverte quand il arriva.

« QUATRE !!! JE TE HAIS !!!!! »

Et bien, qu'avait donc bien pu faire son ami pour qu'une jeune femme lui saute à la gorge le soir de la St Valentin ?

Il entra et la trouva en train de jeter tout ce qui lui passait sous la main à la figure du jeune homme.

Elle continua à l'abreuver de nom d'oiseaux tous plus exotiques les uns que les autres sans se soucier de lui.

« Hm hm... »

La jeune femme le regarda, furieuse.

« Alors c'est lui ?? Hein Quatre ???

- Dorothy, je t'en prie calme…

- TU REFUSES NOS FIANCAILLES POUR CE TYPE ???? »

De quoi parlait-elle ?

Trowa ne se démonta pas pour autant jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à être la cible des objets volants identifiés comme étant un presse-papier et autres babioles utiles sur un bureau.

Le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de frapper la jeune femme pour la calmer.

« Corazon, tu nous présentes ? »

Il sourit en coin à l'air surpris de Quatre et la jeune femme suspendit son geste. Puis une lueur se mit à briller dans les iris turquoise de son patron.

« Habibi, je te présente Dorothy Catalonia, une amie d'enfance. J'ai appris il y a peu de temps que mon père avait décidé de nous marier et j'ai refusé. Tu sais tout mon ange…

- Ravi de vous rencontrer. Quatre m'a beaucoup parlé de vous ! »

La jeune femme n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles.

« VOUS MENTEZ !!! JE NE PEUX PAS CROIRE QUE TU SOIS COMME CA !!!!

- Pourtant Mademoiselle, je suis là pour le confirmer. »

Mais la jeune femme s'obstinait dans ses dénégations et Trowa trouva tout aussi simple de le lui prouver.

Il avança jusqu'à Quatre et avec une lenteur toute délibérée pour lui laisser le temps de se soustraire à ce qu'il allait faire, il posa sa main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

Dorothy lâcha un hoquet de surprise et sortit en pleurant.

-

Mais Trowa ne se souciait absolument plus de la jeune femme.

Quatre avait répondu à son baiser et maintenant, les mains du blond fourrageaient dans ses cheveux, les rapprochant l'un de l'autre.

Se laissant emporté par l'instant, Trowa le plaqua de tout son poids contre le mur, approfondissant un peu plus l'échange.

Ils se séparèrent un instant, reprenant doucement leur souffle, son front reposant sur celui de Quatre.

« Il y a un dîner aux chandelles qui n'attend que toi à la maison mais je n'ai pas de cheminée… »

Il avait murmuré au creux de son oreille.

« Tant pis pour la cheminée, si c'est toi qui me réchauffe. »

-

Hilde, qui avait assisté à toute la scène par la porte toujours grande ouverte, repartit vers le bar et hurla :

« HEY LES MECS !!! VOUS NOUS DEVEZ 20 DOLLARS CHACUNE !!!! »

Heero et Wufei grognèrent de concert pour la forme, heureux que leurs amis se soient enfin trouvés !!

Duo eut un pouce levé de la part de Wu quand celui-ci le regarda. Il fit une grimace exagérée avant de sourire comme un dément !!

Avec un peu de chance, l'année prochaine, il pourrait tranquillement passer la Saint Valentin avec Heero !!

-

-

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié de savoir comment a évoluer le couple 03x04 dans cette petite série !!**

**La prochaine fois, ce sera peut-être du WufeixSally ou j'inviterai peut être Noa...**

**Oh ben, tiens!!!**

**Petit sondage pour caser notre petit Dragon:**

**Pour le prochain et dernier Os de cette série, vous préférez:**

**Wufei x Sally**

**Wufei x Noa ( En garçon)**

**Wufei x Hilde.**

**Je l'écrirais en fonction de vos réponses!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan**


End file.
